


Release

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is in need of emotional release</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

The room was warm, James always sure of that for this. Loving hands had adorned his wrists with the soft leather cuffs and helped him get into place, touching him to reassure him that this was all right. Now he had his back to the room, his arms raised above his head, pulled to their fullest extent, his muscles straining if he moved his feet any differently. He was blindfolded and gagged.

Rarely did he let them do this to him, let them have such dominance over him, for they dominated him so in real life. It was just the way life was, especially if you were short, like him, he knew.

But now he waited to feel one or the other to come to him, using something to give him something he desired at times, even demand vocally and feel the burn and pain within him, letting him release what was built up in him.

Waiting was something he was not good at. Patience was something he was not willing to practice, especially when he knew this was coming. He wanted them to give it to him, and give it to him now.

A hand touched him, rubbing hard along his back. It had to be James, trying to pacify him but he wanted to feel the pain, now. Moving his ass out, he was trying to show he was ready. The hand left him leaving him alone once more.

Time went by once more. Then it came, with no warning, a solid paddle, hitting him on the ass, making him strain in his restraints and have his yell gagged by the ball.

Swings reined down on him harder and over his ass. Making him strain and yell, but mostly silenced by his own admission. But now tears came to him and ran down his cheek releasing the wound up feelings that he needed to be brought out. 

He bucked and tried to resist as the paddle continued its work. Pulling on his unrelenting bound restraints was all show of his true resistance.

The, finally, he settled, letting the emotions flow over him, he felt two sets of hands release him, move him around and engulf him in their manly hugs as he continued to cry, to pour out his pent up emotions, to finally feel his own release, that went beyond a man giving him a good spanking.


End file.
